Bendimoch
Bendimoch '''(also know as '''Lord Bendimoch) is the main protagonist of the third generation of the video game serie Gormiti, he is a young blue angel-guardian who turn into a lord, leader of the Gormiti of nature, Princess Celestia's right-hand and member of the Good Gormiti. He has a lazy brother who is a devil named Mexplodvif, he is the adoptive brother of Princess Celestia, he has a loving relationship with his second adoptive sister, Princess Luna and who considers her as his girlfriend, he is Jessica's husband and Angelioth's father, he is the best friends of Twilight Sparkle and Spike and Papillosa, Elephantros, Ogrus, Linghtning-Fingers, Tygeflina and Draglount's master. All in all, he is the Big Good of the second generation of Gormiti. History 1000 years ago, Bendimoch lived peacefully with her foster sister, Princess Celestia in Canterlot, though her magic was discovered throughout Ponyville, the wandering guardian angel knew that her true nature is in fact a Gormiti of Nature is that Princess Celestia intervened to explain the legend of Gormiti to her brother. With the help of a Earth Gormiti named Destructor, he traveled all Equestria with the help of his two best friends: the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and the baby dragon Spike, they must find the Gormiti through a desert mesa, a forest filled with danger, an underwater city and in the air. He would like to find his twin brother, Mexplodvif, Princess Luna and her Gormiti for his thirst for adventure. Personality Bendimoch is a very intelligent, fortunate and courageous Gormiti understood to the laws of royalty. He is one of the most powerful Gormiti of all Equestria, he is loyal to the inhabitants of Ponyville, Canterlot, all types of Gormitis and all types of Ponies, especially to his adopted sister, Princess Celestia and are twin brother, Mexplodvif and especially her second adoptive sister who considers her girlfriend, Princess Luna. Bendimoch's comic spirit is humorous towards the ponies, he does them in an artistic way. He is in friendship with his twin brother, Mexplodvif, for reasons he sees evil everywhere and needs help. Appareance Bendimoch is the size of a 10-year-old human child, despite male guardian angels are small, his skin color is blue-sky, evoking the good and the sky, he has green eyes, black hair, rounded ears to hear thousands of kilometers and a nose with a strong sense of smell. At the fore, its wings are all white and they are comparable to those of the pegases (like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy), but since it was transformed into Gormiti of Nature by the blood of Princess Celestia, its wings have become large, blue-sky and white with sky blue gradient and are comparable to that of the alicorns (Like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna). He has four fingers on his two hands and three toes on both his feet. His tail is normal, but since he became Lord of Nature, he has bracelets that symbolize the four elements of Nature with colors such as the earth, the forest, the oceans and the air and with a club as a weapon. He has blue-turquoise shorts, but since he became Lord of Nature, he has pants blue-mayor and green-lime, Originally, he has a halo like the others, but since he has transformed himself into Gormiti of Nature by the blood of Princess Celestia, his halo has become a mortal weapon with turquoise-blue pikes and who can throw him like a boomerang, he has a slingshot as a main weapon but since becoming Lord of Nature, he has been replaced by a bow that symbolizes Princess Celestia known as the Solar Arc to hurt his enemies (including Princess Luna's Gormiti and Princess Luna) and has a quiver with normal arrows (including the Solar Arrows symbolizing Princess Celestia). Similar heroes Bumblebee (Transformers) Fox McCloud (Starfox) Rayman (Rayman) Lewa and Ekimu (Bionicle) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Son Goku (Dragon ball Z) Simba (The Lion King) Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) Hercules (Disney's Hercules) Sohone (Mune: Guardian of the Moon) Sly Cooper (Sly) Fly (Help! I am a Fish!) Hanzo, Tracer, Mercy, Lucîo and Symmetra (Overwatch) Mario (Mario Bros) Po Ping (Kung fu Panda) Papyrus (Undertale) Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) Buck (Ice age) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Scout (Team Fortress 2) Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) Superman (DC Universe) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Jak (Jak and Daxter) Bloom (Winx Club) Bart Simpson (The Simpson) Raf (Angel's Friends) Pi (The Reef) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) William Furno (Hero Factory) Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Angels Category:Conquerors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Masters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brothers Category:Possessors Category:Brainwashed Heroes Category:Brother of a hero Category:Main Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Protagonists Category:Elementals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Cowards Category:The Chosen One Category:Siblings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Animal Saver Category:Animal Tamers Category:Chi Master Category:Legends Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Nature Lover Category:Force of Nature Category:Gormiti heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Successful Heroes Category:Successors Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elderly Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Forgivers Category:Thief Category:Father of hero Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Pacifists Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Supernatural Category:Healers Category:Archers Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Gods/Deities Category:Social Good Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Light Lord Category:Light Form Category:Good Ruler Category:Benevolent Ruler Category:Living Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:World saver Category:Life saver Category:Child Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Planet saver Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Doppelgängers Category:In Love Heroes Category:Younger Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Elderly Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Servants Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Lords Category:Feminists Category:Feminine Male Category:Spies Category:Secret Agents Category:Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedians Category:Idiots Category:Spouses Category:Spouse Category:Medieval Heroes